1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folded disposable diaper, which can be packed in a package while being folded compactly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a folded disposable diaper, which can be packed in a small package and is therefore very convenient for shipment and handy for consumers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disposable diaper is composed of a back sheet and a top sheet, along with an absorption core interposed between the two sheets. The back sheet faces outwardly when the diaper is worn by a wearer and comprises a resin sheet which is liquid non-permeable and air permeable. The top sheet faces toward the wearer's skin and is in contact with the wearer's skin when the diaper is worn by the wearer and comprises a non-woven fabric or a porous resin sheet which is liquid permeable. The absorption core comprises a crushed pulp or a mixture of crushed pulp and super absorbent polymers as a raw material to absorb urine passing through the top sheet.
This absorption core is prepared by pressing the raw material to have a uniform thickness and thereafter cutting the raw material into a given shape such as sandglass-like form. The resulting absorption core is then interposed between the top sheet and the back sheet and sealed therebetween. The back sheet and the top sheet are of shapes almost similar to the shape of the absorption core, but with a larger outline than the outline of the absorption core. The two sheets are bonded together at a portion where the absorption core does not exist, for example, by means of a hot-melt adhesive coated on the back sheet and the top sheet.
This disposable diaper comprises a front waist region to be applied to the abdominal area of the wearer, a crotch region to be applied to the crotch thereof, and a back waist region to be applied to the dorsal area (back area) thereof. The back sheet and the top sheet protrude at both the right and left ends of each of the front waist region and the back waist region in the width direction of the diapers, where front flaps and back flaps are formed.
Retaining fasteners consisting of attaching members and retaining members are provided to the diaper. For example, the attaching members are fixed on the ends of the back flaps in the width direction, and retaining members are fixed on the surface of the back sheet in the front waist region.
When this diaper is worn, the back flaps are wound around the wearer from the dorsal area (back area) to the abdominal area along the body outline of the wearer, to be overlaid with the front waist region. Then, the attaching members and the retaining members are attached together.
After being manufactured at a plant, the diaper is folded and packed in a package for shipping as finished goods.
In such case, the diaper is folded in such a manner that both sides of the diaper in the width direction including the front and back flaps are folded inwardly, i.e. toward the top sheet, and then the front waist region and the back waist region are overlaid onto the crotch region.
However, both sides of the diaper to be folded inwardly generally include the absorption core therein. Hence, the absorption core is overlaid to have five layers in the resulting folded state. Thus, the thickness of the diaper in the resulting folded state is disadvantageously increased and the size of a package containing a plurality of the diapers in the resulting folded state is also increased.